


the giraffe of my life

by gyulemon



Series: lulu's fanservice [22]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sunggyu finds out sungyeol works as one of santa's elves at the mall and he's just really tall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the giraffe of my life

**Author's Note:**

> i need to stay away from all these gyuyeol shippers istg. anywaaaaays, i hope you like it momo ily ❤❤

 

Sunggyu is rather the anti-Christmas shopping type. Nevertheless, he finds himself being dragged into that hell by his sister, carrying all her bags around the different shopping sections.

Christmas is within two days and he still hasn't gotten himself anything for it, being too busy with college stuff and having finished his finals just one day ago.

“Does this dress look ok?” his sister asks, coming out of one of the fitting rooms. The black dress is tight, but not too much, and covers above her knees. Sunggyu looks at her from head to toe and nods.

“You look good.” he says, and his sister smiles brightly.

“Thank you! I really liked it.”

When she's about to enter the room again, Sunggyu puts his hand on the door to stop her.

“Hey, can I leave your bags here with you for a moment? I want to go to the last floor to see if they already have the latest Kingdom Hearts videogame.” he asks, eyes gleaming with anticipation as he thinks about his future new game.

His sister laughs at him and nods, closing the door afterwards.

 

On his way to the upper floor, a group of kids walk by him, laughing and being noisy, one of them pushing Sunggyu on his way, and he has to roll his eyes. He's not really keen on kids either.

The last floor is not only the videogames section but also all the stuff for the children and teenagers, so he's not surprised to see so many kids playing here and there.

There is a Santa sitting in the center of the floor with two elves on each side, and Sunggyu suppress a chuckle when he recognizes one of the them. It's Lee Sungyeol, his chemistry classmate.

Sunggyu turns around and checks the videogame part first. Much to his dismay, his videogame is not there yet (but it'll be in one week, the shop assistant told him, so he might just save up and go buy his present that week).

When he's about to go back to his sister, he decides he needs to tease Sungyeol a bit first.

“You look good.” he says, lips curving into a mischievous smile.

“Shut up, Kim.” Sungyeol rolls his eyes, giving him a look. “At least I'm earning money.”

“Sungyeol!!” the Santa shouts, and Sunggyu's really having a hard time not to laugh. “Stop being rude towards our clients. What will the kids think of Santa Claus if they see one of his elves with such behaviour?”

Sunggyu can see Sungyeol swallowing the comment on the tip of his tongue and just nods, sending Sunggyu another death glare.

“I'm sorry, Santa.” he says, sighing. “Would our Sunggyu hyung want to sit on Santa's lap and tell him your wish list?”

“No, thank you.” Sunggyu shakes his head furiously. He's not going to go through that, even less in front of Sungyeol.

One of the kids suddenly pops out of nowhere and grabs Sungyeol's vest, making the boy look down at him.

“What is it?” he asks, a gummy smile appearing on his face that Sunggyu finds endearing.

“Are you an elf or a giraffe?” the kid asks, with a serious face. “Are you Santa's giraffe?”

Sunggyu can't take it anymore and cracks up, laughing out loud. Even though he can feel Sungyeol's cheeks reddening even from where he is and his piercing gaze on him, the laugh wouldn't seem to disappear anytime soon.

“I'm an elf.” he hears Sungyeol punctuating every word, which only makes him laugh even harder.

“And a very handsome one!” Sunggyu adds, wiping away the tears that have gathered in the corner of his eyes.

“Shut up, would you?!” Sungyeol retorts, but his lower lip trembles, as if he was suppressing a smile. “You should try these clothes one day, they're not really flattering.”

“No, sorry.” Sunggyu shakes his head. “Maybe next time.”

When he's already turning around to go back down, Sungyeol's voice stops him, and when Sunggyu looks at him back, he can see the smile plastered on his face.

“Does that mean there will be a next time?”

Sunggyu narrows his eyes.

“Are you asking me out?”

“I don't know.” Sungyeol shrugs, but the way his eyes sparkle is not deceiving. “Am I?”

“I'll think about it.” Sunggyu replies, smiling back. “Maybe you'll be on my wish list.”

 


End file.
